The Real Story
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Beca and Chloe have been together for 6 years. Aubrey is always bad mouthing Beca and convinces Chloe that Beca is cheating on her after seeing photos with other women while she is on tour. Beca finally gives up and ends her relationship with Chloe. Will they be able to fix it? Little bit of angst and LOTS of fluff. Enjoy! Rate M for language mostly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Chapter 1 was originally posted as a one-shot under my collection of "A** _ **Picture is Worth What"**_ **one-shots (it's still there). I was asked if I was going to continue with the chapter by Electronic Zappas, and RJRMovieFan liked the idea as well, so I decided to continue the story and this is what I came up with. I was going to make it angtsy but it's mostly fluff cause I am a softie and usually love a happy ending. Thanks always for reading!**

* * *

Beca had come home from a 2 month long tour and dropped her bags by the door. "Chloe?," she called out for her girlfriend. "Chloe? Are you here?," she called again for the redhead only to be met with silence. "That's funny," she thought. "Chloe knew I was coming home today."

She checked all the rooms and when she came to their bedroom she found that all of Chloe's clothes, makeup, and jewelry were gone. And so was Chloe.

"What the fuck?," Beca says aloud to the empty room.

She looks around the bedroom and sees a bunch of photos littering the bed. She picked one up and looked at it. She then picked up a couple of others. "FUCK!," she screamed out in frustration.

Beca went to the closet and grabbed a box. She then rushed out of the house and jumped into her car. She sped over to Stacie and Aubrey's house because she knew that's where Chloe would have gone. Chloe told her that she no longer paid any attention to the photos that the paparazzi took that always seemed to look as if Beca was cheating on Chloe. But every time she went on tour and more photos were taken Aubrey would convince Chloe that Beca had to be cheating.

Beca parked her car in front of Aubrey and Stacie's, grabbed the box she had brought with her, and jumped out. She ran up to the door and started banging on it. She continued to bang on the door and yelling, "Aubrey? I know you're in there. I need to talk to you."

Stacie yanked open the door and looked at Beca. "Chloe doesn't want to see you, Becs," Stacie said sadly.

"That's fine," Beca said. "I really came over to talk to Aubrey. But just for the record, you know those pictures aren't what they are made out to be. I did not cheat on Chloe."

Stacie saw a side of Beca she had never seen before. Her eyes were stormy and she was visually shaking with rage. She moved aside and ushered Beca into the living room. She closed the door with a sigh and said, "Wait here and I'll get Aubrey."

Beca just nodded her head and stood where she was and waited. Stacie left her and headed upstairs.

Beca stood there, fuming. "Fucking, Aubrey," Beca thought. "She never liked me and is always filling Chloe's head with negative comments about me."

Beca heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see Stacie coming down, followed by Aubrey.

"Beca," Stacie says. "Chloe's here-."

Before Stacie could say anything else Aubrey jumps in. "Chloe doesn't want to talk to you, Beca," she says with anger lacing her words. "She doesn't want to see you, hear from you, or talk to you. So, just leave."

"No!," Beca yells. "Not this time. Every fucking time another picture like this gets published, you start filling her head with bullshit about how I'm cheating on her. Those picture don't prove shit!"

"Pictures don't lie," Aubrey yells back at Beca. "And, we're not stupid. They tell us exactly what you've been up to while you were on tour."

"Pictures don't lie?," Beca questions. "Pictures tell you exactly what someone's been up to? Is that what your're telling me?"

"Yes," Aubrey said. "Exactly that!"

"Really?," Beca says. "Because I have a few pictures I'd like to show Stacie. Stacie, come over here please."

Stacie looks warily at Beca. "What are you going to show me, Becs?"

"I'm going to show you some pictures that tell you exactly what kind of person you married," Beca said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Aubrey asks.

"Come see for yourself," Beca says. She opens the box she had brought with her and pulled out a stack of pictures.

She looked at one and showed it Stacie. "This is a picture of Aubrey after we won Nationals," Beca said. The picture shows Aubrey with one hand grabbing CR's boob and CR is grabbing her ass.

"If you didn't know Aubrey, what do you think this picture tells you about her?," Beca asks.

She picks up another photo. This one shows Aubrey hugging Uni outside the hotel they stayed in at Regionals. Aubrey's hair is all over the place and her clothes look like she slept in them. "And this one?," Beca said. "Looks to me like she's saying goodbye to someone she just had sex with at a hotel."

"What the fuck is your point, Beca," Aubrey asks.

"I think the point she is making is that the picture itself does not tell the true story," Stacie says.

"There are plenty more in here that, if you didn't know the story behind them, could be taken the wrong way," Beca says. "But you, you are always seeing the bad in every picture that is taken of me in these so-called "compromising" positions. You yap in Chloe's ear until she actually believes you and doesn't trust me. I can't do this anymore. I love Chloe with all my heart but I can't keep fighting you and the press while trying to keep our relationship going. I have never cheated on her. Not one single time no matter what you and the press believe. So, congratulations, Aubrey. You finally did it. You finally helped to break us up. Chloe and I are over. I think you should be the one to give her the good news. I hope you're happy."

With those words out, Beca turns and walks out the door. Stacie and Aubrey stand there stunned. Stacie hears a sob from the top of the stairs.

"Beca!," they hear Chloe scream. Suddenly she is down the stairs and running out the front door trying to catch Beca. "Beca! Please wait!"

Beca hears Chloe and turns toward her. She just gets in the car and drives away. Chloe collapses to the ground sobbing.

Aubrey and Stacie rush outside to Chloe. Aubrey reaches out and tries to comfort her. Chloe pushes her off and says, "NO! I think you've done enough. Beca was right. I should have believed in her and trusted her."

Aubrey jerks back stunned at Chloe's reaction to her. Stacie looks at her with sadness and just shakes her head. She manages to get Chloe to stand up and helps her back into the house. Aubrey slowly follows them.

"Chloe, I,-"

"Don't!," Chloe cuts Aubrey off before she can finish. Chloe just walks up to the guest room she was staying in and closes the door.

Aubrey breaks down and Stacie grabs her and hugs her while she cries. "I know you don't want to hear this," Stacie says. "But Beca was right. You do start belittling and putting Beca down to Chloe every chance you get. I should have stopped you. Chloe should have stood up for Beca. We all messed this up."

"Stacie?," Chloe calls out. "Can you come here for a minute please? Just you."

Stacie looks at her wife and Aubrey says, "Go."

Chloe is standing in the doorway when Stacie gets upstairs. "Would you mind driving me to the airport?," Chloe asks. "If not, I'll just call a cab or Uber or something."

"Wait! What?," Stacie says. "Where are you going?"

"I got a last minute ticket to Tampa," Chloe says softly. "I'm going home to my parents."

"Chloe," Stacie says. "Don't you think you should talk to Beca?"

"She was right," Chloe said. "Aubrey is my best friend and I always listened to her when it came to Beca. I believed everything Aubrey said. I believed the press and the pictures. I didn't believe in Beca. Beca didn't deserve that and now I've lost her. You heard her. She's done with me."

Chloe started crying again and Stacie just held her. "Of course I'll drive you to the airport," she tells Chloe.

Chloe got herself together and continued packing her stuff. Stacie told Aubrey that she was taking Chloe to the airport for a flight back home. Aubrey wanted to stop her but Stacie said, "Let her go, Brey. She needs to figure some things out on her own."

Chloe comes down with two suitcases and walks out the door. She doesn't say a word to Aubrey. Stacie follows her and they leave for the airport.

Beca makes her way back to her house. She walks in and heads straight for the vodka. She removes the top and just starts chugging from the bottle. She kicks off her shoes and flops down on the couch where she continues drinking.

Her phone pings with a text message from Stacie.

 _I'm taking Chloe to the airport. She's going home to her parents. Just thought you should know._

Beca takes another swig from the vodka bottle before she texts Stacie back.

 _Not my problem any more._

Beca throws her phone on the table and grabs the now half-empty vodka bottle. She staggers her way upstairs and stops and looks into the master bedroom. She pulls the door closed. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep in there so she headed to the guest bedroom. She laid on the bed and continued to drink until she passed out.

Aubrey didn't know what to do about Chloe or Beca. Stacie had texted that Chloe had made her flight and she was on her way back home. Aubrey sat on the couch and just let the tears fall. She may have just lost the best friend she ever had.

Stacie didn't know what to do. On one side was her wife, who she loved with all her heart. And on the other side were Chloe and Beca, two of her best friends. She knows that Aubrey is overly protective of Chloe and still doesn't think that Beca is good enough for her. She also knows that Beca would never cheat on Chloe. What she couldn't understand was how Chloe could let Aubrey or anyone else convince her that Beca was cheating on her. Chloe was always more confident than that.

It was close to 3 a.m. when Chloe arrived at her parents home. She quietly let herself in with her key and took her suitcases straight up to her old bedroom. She laid down on her bed without changing her clothes and cried herself to sleep.

Four women, all suffering in their own way, because of a couple of pictures that didn't tell the the real story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe woke up with a smile as she felt the arms around her. "It must have been a bad dream," she thought. She stretched and turned to look at her girlfriend only to be met with the face of her mother. "Mom?," Chloe whispered.

"Good morning, sweetie," her mom said. "I heard you crying. Are you okay?"

Chloe sighed and sat up. "No," she said sadly. "I really screwed up this time. Beca broke up with me and I don't know how to fix it." She started crying and her mother sat up and held her.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," her mom said. "Beca loves you. I'm sure things will work out."

"Not this time," Chloe said between sobs. She then told her mother everything that happened and what Beca had said to Aubrey.

"Chloe Elizabeth Beale!," her mother said. "What is wrong with you? That girl has done nothing but love you for the past 6 years. She is constantly telling you not to worry about those stupid paps photos and you still don't trust her?"

"I know, mom," Chloe tried to defend herself. "But Aubrey said-"

"That's your problem, right there," her mother cut in. "You need to stop listening to Aubrey. Has Beca every done anything to make you believe she would cheat on you?"

"No," Chloe says quietly.

"Has Beca ever lied to you?," her mom asked. "Has she ever done anything to make you not trust her?"

"No, but Aubrey-"

"Stop!," her mom said getting angry. "Without telling me Aubrey's opinion on it, tell me one time that Beca said or did anything to make you not trust her."

Chloe sat there with her head down. She couldn't do it. She thought back and realized that Aubrey was always bad mouthing Beca. Aubrey has been her best friend since their first day of kindergarten. Aubrey has always been there for her and she knew that Aubrey was only looking out for her. Chloe also knew she should have shut Aubrey down the first time she started in on Beca. Chloe told her mother all of the things she was thinking.

"Chloe, you know we all love Aubrey," her mom said. "But, we also love Beca. She is so good for you. The two of you belong together. You need to stop letting Aubrey interfere in your relationships. This isn't the first time you lost someone special because of Aubrey's opinion of them."

Chloe knew what her mother said was true.

Chloe hugged her mom. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome, baby," her mom said. "Now, what are we going to do to get you and Beca back together?"

Meanwhile, back in LA, Stacie was holding her wife's hair back and soothing her while she stress vomited for what felt like the hundredth time since Beca and Chloe both stormed out of their house.

Stacie tried to hold in her yawn but she was just too tired to care and let it rip. Aubrey wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. She leaned her back against the tub and asked Stacie for a wet cloth. Stacie got the cloth for Aubrey and said, "I'm going to go make coffee," and left her wife sitting on the bathroom floor.

Aubrey came into the kitchen about 15 minutes later and found Stacie with her elbow on the counter and her head in her hand, fast asleep. She smile at the sight and chuckled lightly when Stacie's head suddenly jerked up and she started looking around. Stacie noticed Aubrey and gave her small smile. "Sorry," Stacie said.

"You're off today so why don't you go back to bed?," Aubrey asked her. "I know you didn't get much, if any, sleep last night. I think I'm okay now."

"Bless you," Stacie said. She kissed Aubrey's cheek as she walked past and went upstairs and crawled back into bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Aubrey called into her office and told them she wouldn't be in but to call if there was anything that needed her immediate attention. She was also tired from being up most of the night. She had texted Chloe several times to see how she was but Chloe had not responded. Aubrey needed to fix her relationship with Chloe.

She doesn't know why she was always bad mouthing Beca. The couple had been together for years and if she were honest with herself she would have to say that Chloe never seemed happier than when she was with Beca. Beca has proven herself to be more than able to provide a financially stable lifestyle for the two of them with producing music and being a recording artist in her own right. Aubrey knew that Beca loved Chloe and deep down she also knew that Beca would never cheat on Chloe. So, why did she always take every opportunity to tell Chloe that Beca had to be cheating? Does the need to have control over every aspect of her life carry over to her friends as well?

Aubrey sighed and poured herself a cup of coffee. "I'll leave Chloe be for a few days and try to reach out to her again," she thought. "For now, I need to figure out a way to make it up to Beca. I'll wait until Stacie wakes up and get her to help me come up with one huge-ass apology."

Beca woke up just enough to send a text letting her Assistant know she would be working from home. She was no longer angry and needed to figure out how to make it up to Chloe. She threw her phone on her bed and went back to sleep.

While Beca slept her phone kept pinging and ringing with missed texts and phone calls piling up. Several of those texts were from Chloe's mom asking Beca to call her.

Mrs. Beale was sending another text to Beca when Chloe walked in to the kitchen. Chloe poured herself some coffee and leaned against the counter while taking a sip. Her mom looked over at her and gave her a small smile.

"How long are you planning to stay here?," her mom asked.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "I'm on a break from school. I was hoping you could help me come up with a plan to get Beca to at least talk to me. I've sent her several texts and left voicemails but she hasn't responded. I hope she's taking care of herself."

Chloe's mom smiled at her daughter. "Let's start brainstorming some ideas," her mom says. "Getting BeChloe back together is our number one priority."

"BeChloe?," Chloe asks with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Her mom chuckled and said, "What can I say, I ship you two."

Chloe just laughs and shakes her head at her mother.

"I've got the perfect idea!," her mother suddenly shouts causing Chloe to jump.

"Your dad's birthday is coming up," her mom continued. "Your dad loves Beca and I know Beca adores your father. So, I'll call her and invite her to your dad's surprise party."

"You're giving dad a surprise party?," Chloe asks.

"I am now," her mom said. "I know he hates them but when I tell him why, he'll be all for it."

"It's kind of lame," Chloe said. "But I think you're right. She would never miss out on that for dad."

"Right," says Mrs. Beale. "She'll come and you two can talk. We'll invite Aubrey and Stacie, too. You girls need to all fix this. You and Aubrey need to grovel and apologize to Beca like there's no tomorrow."

Chloe knew her mom was right, again. She needed to fix things with Beca but she also needed to fix things with Aubrey. But she was adamant that she would let Aubrey know that she would not tolerate her belittling Beca anymore. This could actually work.

Stacie woke up after several hours and made her way down stairs. Aubrey was sitting at the counter with several sheets of crumpled paper laying around.

"What are you doing?," she asked her wife.

"I'm trying to come up with a plan to get Beca and Chloe back together," Aubrey responded.

Just then Stacie's phone rang. She checked and saw it was call from Chloe.

"Hey, Chlo," she said as she answered. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's good," Chloe said. "I have you on speaker because my mom is here as well. Can you put us on speaker so Aubrey can listen in?"

"Okay," Stacie says. She tells Aubrey it is Chloe and Mrs. Beale as she puts the call on speaker.

"Hey, Chloe," Aubrey says hesitantly. "Hey, Mrs. B."

"Hi, Aubrey," Mrs. Beale says.

"Hey," Chloe says.

No one says anything for a bit when Mrs. Beale jumps in and says, "Girls, I have a plan to get BeChloe back on course."

Stacie lets out a laugh. "Mrs. B, when did you start shipping Beca and Chloe?"

"Hey, I'm pretty hip for an old lady," Mrs. Beale says with a laugh.

"Okay," Stacie says laughing. "What's the plan?"

Mrs. Beale explains how they are going to use a surprise party for Chloe's dad as a way to lure Beca to Tampa. She also tells them they need to come to make things right with Beca as well.

"I like it," Stacie says. "It's not complicated and I know how much Beca loves Mr. B. She'll come for him."

Chloe and Aubrey had not said anything after their initial greeting. Both were trying to figure out a way to apologize to the other.

"You girls make your reservations 'cause "Operation Reuniting BeChloe" is a go," Mrs. B says with a laugh.

The other three girls can't help but laugh at her. "Already on it," Aubrey says.

"I can't wait to see you both," Chloe says.

"We can't wait to see you either," Aubrey replies back.

The two girls knew that this was their way of telling the other they would be okay.

"We have to go girls," Mrs. B says. "I have to call Beca and get her to agree to come. Chloe or I will let you know if she goes for it. See you girls."

"Bye," say Stacie and Aubrey.

Mrs. Beale hangs up and calls Beca. She was expecting to have to leave another voicemail but instead she hears a raspy, "Hey, Mama B" as Beca answers the call.

"Beca," Mrs. B says. "I'm so glad you answered. I know what happened between you and Chloe and just let me say I'm on Team Beca here."

Beca chuckled. "Thanks, Mama B," she says. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I love Chloe but I just can't deal with her not trusting me."

"I totally understand," Mrs. B says. "I know things will work out between you two, but I am calling for another reason."

"Oh," Beca says. "What's up?"

"I'm having a surprise birthday party for Papa B and I want you to come," Mrs. B says. "You are his favorite person and he would be devastated if you weren't there."

Mrs. Beale knew she was laying it on thick and hoped to make Beca feel guilty enough to accept the invitation.

Beca sighs. "Something tells me there is more to this than just a surprise party for Papa B," she thinks.

She takes a moment before she responds. "When is it?," she asks.

Mrs. Beale does a little jig and says, "Two weeks from this Saturday, on the 18th. It will be here at the house."

Beca checks her calendar and sees that she's free. "Okay," she says. "I can be there. I'll make my airline and hotel reservations today. I think I'll fly in on Friday and leave on Sunday."

"That's perfect," Mrs. Beale says. "Love you, Beca, and can't wait to see you."

"Love you too, Mama B," Beca responds with a small smile. "Can't wait to see you as well."

Mrs. Beale hangs up and does another little jig. Chloe walks in at this moment and says "What's got you all giddy?"

"Beca's coming," was all she said.

Chloe's face lit up. She knew the hard part was coming but at least Beca would be here so she could do whatever was necessary to get her back.

Mrs. Beale suddenly stopped her little jig and ran to get her address book. She started looking through it.

"What are you doing?," Chloe asked.

"I'm putting together a surprise birthday party for your father," she answered. "It's in two weeks and we have a lot to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe can't believe how fast the last two weeks have flown by. She and her mom and been planning nonstop for her dad's surprise party. Her mom had been right when she said her dad would agree once he knew why they were doing it.

She chuckled to herself as she thought back to when she actually caught her dad practicing a "surprised" face while looking in the mirror. She loved how her family had come together to help her win back Beca. She only hoped that she hadn't screwed everything up to the point of losing Beca forever. She smiled again when she thought of her own little surprise that she had planned if things went well.

It was Friday, the day before Mr. Beale's surprise party. Back in LA Beca threw her toiletries into her suitcase and zipped it up. She had a car coming in a few minutes to take her to the airport. She was both excited and nervous about going to Tampa. She knows she'll make up with Chloe and she'll be bringing Chloe back home to LA with her.

She receives a text letting her know the car was here and she headed out the door. She gets in the car and they head to the airport.

At that precise moment Aubrey and Stacie were waiting for a cab that would take them to the airport. Aubrey was chewing her lip and trying to keep her stomach under control. She was so stressed out. Stacie was being the good wife, rubbing her back and whispering comforting words in her ear.

"Babe," Aubrey says.

"Yeah," Stacie responds.

"I know I can fix things with Chloe," Aubrey says. "What I don't know if how to fix things with Beca. I am partially responsible for the situation she and Chloe are in and I couldn't live with myself if they are truly over." She lets a tear slip down her face.

Stacie wipes the tear away with her thumb and say, "Brey, you know Beca loves Chloe with all her heart. She was upset and angry when she said they were over. I think this will be a great chance for her and Chloe to fix things. You need to do some serious apologizing to Beca. Hell, we both do. Beca is one of my very best friends, and I know you're my wife but I should have at least tried to stop you from constantly berating her."

"Don't worry," Aubrey says. "I know I owe them both more than an apology. I will make them a promise to stop being so against Beca all the time. I know she's been good for and to Chloe. I guess in some way I feel like she was doing a much better job of it than I ever did and I got jealous. I've know Chloe longer and have always looked out for her. To have someone else do it just did something to me."

Stacie looked at her wife. She really didn't know that was how she felt. Even though it didn't justify her behavior, it made a little more sense now.

"Mom, what is dad going to be doing while we get the house ready for the party tomorrow?," Chloe asks.

"His friend, Dan, is taking him golfing and having lunch after at the club," her mom says. "That will keep him out for most of the morning and part of the afternoon. Dan is supposed to make sure dad is back here by 3:30 for the start of the party. All the guests were told to be here by 3:00 so we should have about 6 hours to get everything ready. The food is being catered so we just need to decorate and set everything up."

"I have some of Beca's mixes with me so I'll play DJ," Chloe says.

Mrs. Beale laughs, "You'll be DJ until Beca decides to take over. You know how she is."

Chloe laughed knowing that her mother was right.

Aubrey and Stacie finally make it to the airport and get through security. They decide to grab a coffee from Starbucks before heading for the gate. With coffees in hand they walk and chat as they make their way to the VIP lounge area to wait for their flight. Aubrey had made their reservations and decided that First Class was the way to go. Stacie is slightly in front of Aubrey as they make it to the lounge and she suddenly stops. Aubrey nearly ran into her before she realized what was happening.

"What the hell, Stace," Aubrey says.

Stacie just points and Aubrey follows her arm to see what she is pointing at. Actually, it's who she is pointing at. There in the VIP lounge sits Beca Mitchell.

Beca has her laptop sitting on her lap and doesn't notice the two girls. Stacie gives a squeal and rushes over to Beca leaving her suitcase and Aubrey in her dust. Beca is focused on her laptop and still hasn't noticed anything that is going on around her when suddenly she feels two arms hug her from behind. She jumps up startled, nearly dropping her laptop in the process. She manages to hang onto it and turns to see none other than Stacie Conrad-Posen standing there.

"Stacie, you nearly gave me heart attack," Beca says with a smile. She sets her laptop down on her seat and reaches out the give Stacie a real hug.

"I'm guessing Aubrey is here somewhere," Beca says.

"Yep," Stacie responds and points behind Beca. She sees Aubrey standing there looking uncertain.

"I should have known you two would be going to Papa B's birthday bash," Beca said turning back to face Stacie.

"You know we wouldn't miss it for the world," Stacie says.

"I have a strong suspicion that there's more to this surprise party than meets the eye," Beca says with a smirk.

"What do you mean?," Stacie says.

"Come on, Stace," Beca says. "I know how much Papa B hates surprises especially surprise parties. This is being done to get me and Chloe back together and has Mama B written all over it."

"No, um, come on, Bec," Stacie stammers. "It's just a party for Mr. B. Nothing more."

"Seriously," Beca said. "You're sticking with that?" She continues to look at Stacie and Stacie begins to squirm under her scrutiny.

"Okay," Stacie finally says. "You're right. It's a plan to get you two together. BUT, it's also a plan to get Chloe and Aubrey to realize that should back off and trust you."

Beca smiles. "I'll let you in on a little secret," she whispers. "I bought two airline tickets for coming back to LA. I know that Chloe is it for me and plan to take her back to LA where she belongs - with me. That's not the only surprise I have, but I'll tell you about that later."

Stacie squeals again and hugs Beca. "This is so exciting," Stacie says.

"You can't tell anyone," Beca says.

"My lips are sealed," Stacie says. "I won't even tell Aubrey."

"Speaking of your wife," Beca says. "Is it okay with you if I make her squirm a little now?"

"Go for it," Stacie says with a laugh. "I know she is really sorry about everything. So don't be too hard on her."

"Got it," Beca says.

Beca slumps her shoulders and turns around to look at Aubrey. Aubrey has not moved since Stacie ran over to Beca. Beca tries to put on an angry face and based on Aubrey's sudden look of unease must have done a good job of it. It took everything Beca had not to laugh at Aubrey.

Beca looks back and Stacie with a wink and then starts to walk over to Aubrey.

"Posen," she says.

"Beca," Aubrey says. "I just need to apologize to you. I know that I've been a real bitch lately-"

"Lately?," Beca says with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Okay, I've been a real bitch to you for the past 6 years," Aubrey says. "I realized that I was jealous that you were the one taking care of Chloe now. I've known here since we were 5 years old and was always the one taking care of her. Then you came along and you two were so in love with each other that you became the one who was always there for her. I let my jealousy overtake my common sense and thought that if Chloe believed you were cheating that I would be the one she turned to. And she did, so I kept belittling you so that she would come to me for comfort and guidance. It was totally unfair to you and I'm sorry."

Beca's eyes widened. She was not expecting all that to come from Aubrey. She looked at her and opened her mouth to stay something but she was stunned. Beca finally came to her senses and forgot all about making Aubrey squirm. She just grabbed Aubrey and hugged her. Aubrey's eyes widened as this was unexpected. She finally put her arms around Beca and hugged her back.

Stacie squeals for the third time today and runs over to hug both girls. They all finally pull back and Beca says, "Brey, I never knew that was how you felt. You should have said something. I know that you are Chloe's best friend and there are plenty of things she comes to you for that she doesn't tell me. That will never change. I will never do anything that would hurt her and it hurts me that you would think that I could."

"Thank you, Beca," Aubrey says wiping away a tear. "Deep down I always knew you were good for Chloe. Hopefully, this party will give us both a chance to talk to Chloe and put things right."

Beca laughs. "Oh, don't worry," she says. "I already figured out the real story behind this whole surprise party."


	4. Chapter 4

Since the three girls were all in First Class it gave them a chance to continue talking. Beca told Aubrey and Stacie that she knew the party was just a ruse as soon as Mrs. Beale mentioned that it was a surprise party. She knows Mr. Beale hates surprises and that this was a way to ensure that Beca would come to Tampa. The two girls could only laugh. They were in on it but didn't think Beca would catch on so quickly.

Beca went back to her seat and had been sitting, lost in her thoughts for a while when she heard Stacie call her name. Stacie had moved to the vacant seat next to Beca so Beca turned her head to look at her.

"I just wanted to apologize again for not sticking up for you to Aubrey," Stacie said.

"No worries," Beca said. "She is your wife and even now she scares the shit out of me."

Stacie laughed. "Me too," she says. "So, what's this other surprise you were talking about?"

Beca looks to make sure that even though Aubrey is sitting two rows in front and on the other side of the plane, that she isn't paying them any attention. She turns to face Stacie.

"You really cannot tell anyone about this, especially Aubrey," Beca said.

"I promise," Stacie says.

Beca reaches into her laptop bag and pulls out a small box. Stacie lets out a squeal causing Aubrey to look over at her. Beca glares at Stacie causing her to blush. "Sorry" she mouths to Beca.

Stacie looks over at Aubrey and says, "Beca just told me that she might be working with Justin Timberlake on his new album. She said she might be able to introduce you. I know how much you love him and I got excited."

Aubrey's mouth drops open. "O-M-Aca G!," she says. "For serious, Beca?"

Beca just stares at Stacie who just shrugs her shoulders as if to say "go with it."

"Um, yeah," Beca said. "It's not 100% confirmed but if it happens I'll make sure to introduce you."

Aubrey squeals and jumps up and down in her seat. Beca just smiles because it reminded her of something a certain redhead would do.

When she is sure that Aubrey wasn't paying them any attention, she opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring. The ring had a beautiful diamond with four blue sapphires (two on each side of the diamond).

"The sapphires reminded me of Chloe's eyes," Beca told Stacie.

"Beca," Stacie whispers. "It's beautiful. Chloe is going to love it."

"I actually bought this while I was on tour," Beca said. "I was planning to pop the question on my first night back, but then, well you know what happened."

"What's your plan?," Stacie asks. "How are you going to ask her?"

"I have something in mind but I don't want to tell anyone," Beca said. "I want to make sure this is really a surprise for her."

At that moment, Beca's phone pinged indicating she had a text. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw it was from Chloe's mother.

 _Will you be able to meet us for dinner tonight? We didn't tell Papa B about you and Chloe breaking up and he's asking why you aren't with her._

Beca laughed and showed the text to Stacie. "I'm guessing this is all part the plan they've cooked up. If Papa B doen't know about me and Chloe then of course he'd want to know why I wasn't with Chloe," she says.

"What are you going to do?," Stacie asks.

"Hold on," Beca says. She starts typing a response back.

 _What reason did you give for me not being with Chloe when she got there?_

She showed her response to Stacie before she hit send. Her phone pinged almost immediately.

 _Chloe told him you had to work but that you were going to try and make it here today to be at dinner to celebrate his birthday._

Beca texted back.

 _Okay. I should be landing in about an hour and will get settled into the hotel. Text me where and when to meet for dinner._

She showed Stacie the texts and Stacie nodded. "That's good," she said. "Are you going to be able hold it together and not let on that you know about the plan?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "If all goes well, Chloe and I will be back together by the time dinner is over."

Stacie smiled thinking about Chloe's two brothers, plus their wives, and kids. With all of them around there should be plenty of distractions and Beca should be able to talk to Chloe without any trouble. "I'm so happy for you." She hugged Beca and then went to sit with Aubrey.

The three girls gathered their belongings and made their way off the plane.

"Where are you guys staying?," Beca asked.

"We're at the Radisson near the Beale's house," Aubrey said.

"That's where I'm staying, too," Beca said. "I have a car and driver lined up for the whole weekend so why don't you just ride with me to the hotel? And since we'll be pretty much going to the same places you don't have to worry about taking a cab or Uber."

"Sounds good," both girls say.

The three girls are driven to their hotel and they check in. They get on the elevator to go up to their rooms.

"Want to meet us in the hotel bar for a drink before you go to dinner?," Stacie asks.

"Sounds good," Beca says. She checks her phone and sees that Mama B has texted her.

"Looks like I'm supposed to meet them at 6:30 for dinner," Beca tells them. "I'll have the car pick me up at 6:15 so let's meet about 5:30. That gives us 30 minute to get settled in our rooms. Does that work for you?"

"That sounds good," Stacie says. "It will give us a little time to unpack and freshen up."

"Great," Beca says. "See you in a bit."

She exits the elevator and makes her way to her room. Once there she pulls out what she plans to wear for the evening and decides to take a quick shower. She gets dressed and does her hair and makeup and it's time to meet Stacie and Aubrey in the bar. She leaves her room and makes her way to the elevator.

Stacie and Aubrey are already seated at a table and she makes her way over to them. Stacie's eyes pop out and she lets out a whistle when she spots Beca. Aubrey turns to see what Stacie is whistling at and her eyes widen. Beca looks hot! Beca makes it over to the table and Aubrey notices she is blushing.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is Beca Mitchell actually blushing," Aubrey says with a laugh.

"Shut up," Beca says. "I wasn't expecting the whistling."

"Damn, Beca," Stacie said. "I know you clean up nice but you look exceptionally hot tonight."

Beca blushes some more and tries to hide her face. "I just wanted to look nice for Chloe. We haven't seen each in other in almost 3 weeks. And even then it was only a glimpse of her as I drove away from her."

"She's going to faint, drool over you, and want to jump your bones all at once when she sees you," Aubrey said.

Beca and Stacie laugh. A waitress comes over and takes their drink order.

Beca is fidgeting and Aubrey takes notice. "You okay there, Beca," she asks.

"Yeah," Beca says. "I'm just nervous about seeing Chloe. I mean the last time I saw her she was crying and I just drove away."

"Don't worry about Chloe," Aubrey said. "She'll be so happy to see you that she won't care about any of that."

Beca's phone pinged. "My ride is here," she said. She put her phone in her clutch and got up to leave.

"Do you want me to send the car back for you so you can go somewhere for dinner?," she asked.

"No thanks," Aubrey said. "I think we're going to stay in and order room service."

"Okay," Beca said. "Have a good night. Text me and we can meet for breakfast in the morning."

"Sounds good," Stacie said.

Beca arrives at the restaurant where she is supposed to meet the Beales. She is nervous as she walks in. She tells the hostess she is with the Beale party and is led back to the room where, according to the hostess, the rest of the party is waiting.

They arrive at the room and Beca takes a deep breath and lets it out before she enters.

"Holy shit!," Chloe's brother Cal blurts out.

"Daddy! Language," says his daughter Maddie.

Every head turned at Cal's sudden outburst. The looked to where he was staring and Chloe's mouth dropped open. She had seen Beca in a dress before but this was a whole new experience.

Beca's dress was blue, a blue that was about two shades lighter than her stormy blue eyes. It dipped low in the front, showing just enough cleavage to make Chloe's mouth go dry. It was a little tight and hugged Beca's curves just right, and it ended mid-thigh. Her heels matched the dress to perfection. She had done her makeup with a light touch today and her hair was curled and pulled over to the right side.

Chloe's eyes raked over Beca with want and desire. Chloe's mom reached over and put her hand under Chloe's chin to close her mouth. "You're drooling," her mom laughed.

Chloe smacked at her hand laughing. Beca had not taken her eyes off of Chloe and was smiling at her.

Beca walked over to Papa B and gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday, Papa B," she said.

"Thanks so much, Beca," Papa B said hugging her back. "I'm so glad you were able to make it."

Beca gave Mama B a hug as well and then slowly walked over to the empty seat beside Chloe. She sat down and smiled at Chloe. "Hey," she said.

Chloe let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled back at Beca. "Hey," she said back to Beca.

"Wow, Becs," Cal said. "I knew you were hot but you just became about ten times hotter in that dress."

His wife, Jenny, smacked him on the arm. "What?," he said. Everybody laughed at the two.

"Leave the girl alone," Jenny said. "Beca you look very nice."

"Thanks, Jen," Beca said. "Hey, Maddie! You look beautiful."

The five year old grinned and said, "Thanks, Aunt Beca. You look beautiful too!"

"I think you look even more beautiful," says Addie, Maddie's twin sister.

"Thank you both," Beca says to the two girls. "And Addie may I say that you look beautiful as well."

Addie says, "Yes, you may," earning a laugh from the adults around the table.

The waiter comes around and asks for their drink orders and if they would like any appetizers. Beca orders a glass of wine and so does Chloe. "I'd also like to order the spinach and artichoke dip for an appetizer," Chloe says.

"I love that stuff," Beca says.

"I know," says Chloe with a small smile.

The waiter leaves to get the drinks and appetizers. Everyone starts looking at their menus. Beca leans over to Chloe and whispers, "I miss you! You look beautiful."

Chloe feels tears forming in her eyes and whispers back, "I miss you, too! And Cal is right. You look really hot!"

"After we order, do you think we can find a place to talk?," Beca asks her.

Chloe, not trusting herself to speak, just nods her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Stacie and Aubrey are relaxing on their bed. Dinner had been ordered and they were waiting for room service to deliver it. Stacie seemed to be antsy and Aubrey looked at her.

"What's wrong, babe?" she asked Stacie.

"Nothing's wrong," Stace says.

"Babe, I've known you for six years," Aubrey says. "We've been married for three of those years. I know when something's up with you. Tell me."

Stacie looks at her. "I promised Beca I wouldn't say anything to you," she tells Aubrey. "But, I'm so excited because I think she's going to do it tonight."

"Do what?," Aubrey asks.

"Propose to Chloe!," Stacie says with a squeal.

"Are you serious?," Aubrey asks excitedly.

"Dixie chicks serious," Stace replies.

The two girls jump up and start jumping up and down squealing.

"O-M-Aca G," Aubrey says. "It's about time one of them did."

"I know, right?," Stacie says.

"This is amazing," Aubrey says with tears in her eyes. "I am so happy for them."

Stacie grabs Aubrey and hugs her. Just then there's a knock on the door. Stacie opens the door and lets the waiter in with their dinner.

At the restaurant, the Beale family is discussing what to order for dinner. The waiter arrives and everyone gives him their orders. Once he is gone, Beca turns to Chloe and says, "Can we talk now?"

Chloe nods her head and they excuse themselves. Chloe leads Beca out to the outdoor bar and they sit down.

The two girls just look at each other before Chloe says, "Beca, I am so, so sorry for ever doubting you. I have no excuse except that I was afraid to stand up to Aubrey whenever she started talking bad about you. I should have put a stop to it six years ago but, honestly, I'm scared to death of Aubrey."

Beca laughed. "I am too," she says.

A tear slips from Chloe's eye and Beca reaches over and wipes it away with her thumb. She places her full hand on Chloe's cheek and Chloe leans into it. Beca leans forward and pulls Chloe to her until their lips are joined. Chloe leans into the kiss. The kiss is short but full of love and promises.

"I was a fool to say anything about us being over," Beca said. "I was just so angry that I spoke without really thinking. I'm sorry I did that to you."

"No," Chloe said. "You shouldn't have to apologize. I was devastated when I heard you say what you said to Aubrey, but I also knew you had every right to say it. I promise you things will be so much better and I'm not going to let Aubrey get in my head where you are concerned. I love you and I do trust you, Beca. I want to come home and be with you."

"I'm so glad you said that," Beca said. "Because I kind of bought you a ticket to fly back to LA with me on Sunday."

Chloe smiles the brightest smile Beca has ever seen. "I'm in!," she tells Beca. She goes back in for another kiss. This one is more passionate and they finally break when breathing becomes an issue.

"Wow," Beca says. "Do you think your folks will be mad at us if I ask you to come back to my hotel with me tonight?"

"Who cares," Chloe says. "We haven't had sex in almost 3 months."

Beca laughs and gives Chloe another quick kiss. "I guess we should get back" she tells Chloe.

They both make their way back to their table. The appetizers are on the table as well as their dinner salads.

"You better have saved me some of the spinach and artichoke dip," Beca says as she returns to her seat.

Mrs. Beale looks over at her daughter and smiles. She can tell by the looks on their faces that the two girls made up. Their plan worked so much better than she had anticipated. Chloe caught her looking and gave her mother a smile and a wink.

Dinner was served and several conversations were going on at once around the table. Mr. Beale leans over to his wife and says, "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" he asks looking over at his daughter and Beca.

"I'd say things are back to normal," Mrs. Beale replies.

Mr. Beale gives his wife a quick kiss on the cheek and returns to his dinner.

* * *

"Come on, Stacie," Aubrey whines. "Text Beca and she if she's asked yet."

"No," Stacie said. "I'm sure you'll hear from Chloe as soon as it's happened. I don't want Beca to know I told you about her plans."

"The waiting is killing me," Aubrey says flopping down face first on the bed.

Stacie gets on the bed and lays on top of Aubrey. "I know something we can do to occupy us while we wait." She kisses Aubrey's shoulder and then pulls her hair to the side and kisses her on the neck.

"I like the way you think," Aubrey says rolling over and grabbing her wife.

* * *

Everyone is done eating dinner and the dessert discussion starts. Mrs. Beale tells everyone that she has already taken care of dessert. At that moment several waiters come in and one his holding a cake with lit candles. The cake is placed in front of Mr. Beale. The waiters, and the family, sing Happy Birthday, and Mr. Beale blows out the candles. The table cheers and cake is cut and handed out to everyone.

The adults are all enjoying coffee and chatting when Mrs. Beale places a present in front of her husband. Everyone stops talking and watches and he opens the present. Inside was a Miami Dolphins jersey signed by Dan Marino, his favorite player of all time. He smiles the famous Beale smile at his wife and says, "Thank you." He then leans over and gives her a quick kiss. Maddie and Addie both say "Ewww."

Cal and Jenny give their present. Three tickets to the next Dolphins game. Cal of course is hoping that his dad takes him and his brother Charlie.

Charlie and his wife, Donna, give him a framed picture. He studies it for moment because he's not quite sure what it is a picture of. Mrs. Beale looks over at it and lets out a squeal.

"For real?," she asks Donna. Donna just nods her head.

"What?," asks Mr. Beale still not understanding what's going on.

"Donna's pregnant and that's a sonogram of our next grandbaby," Mrs. Beale says with a huge smile on her face.

Mr. Beale's eyes get wide and he jumps out of his seat and goes over to Donna. He grabs her in a big hug and slaps Charlie on the back. Everyone starts congratulating the couple and the girls all have tears in their eyes seeing how happy everyone else is.

Mr. Beale is back in his seat and keeps staring at the sonogram. He can't stop smiling.

Chloe takes out her gift for her dad and hands it over to him. "I'm sorry it's not a grandbaby for you, but I hope you still like it," she tells him with a grin.

Mr. Beale opens the gift and inside is two tickets for him and his wife to fly to LA. Chloe and Beca had planned his present several months back and it included four tickets for them to see his favorite jazz group in concert. His mouth dropped open and looked at Chloe. She got up and walked over to him giving one of her famous Chloe Beale hugs. He hugged her back and said, "Sweetie, this is too much."

"Nonsense," Chloe says. "Beca and I planned this months ago. We can't wait for you and mom to come visit."

"Thank you," says to Chloe. "And thank you, Beca. This is, just, wow."

"I'm glad you like it," Beca said. "But there is one more gift for you. From me."

Chloe and Mr. Beale look at Beca with confused looks on their face.

"You already gave me a gift," Mr. Beale says.

"This gift is kind of for you and Mama B, but mostly for Chloe," Beca says nervously.

"Me?," Chloe asks.

Beca walks over to Chloe and takes her hand. "Yes, you. Chloe, I love you. I've been so in love with you for six years and any time I'm away from you just tears me up inside. I want to know that you will always be there when I come home. I want to know that you will always be by my side." Beca slowly gets down on one knee and holds up the ring she bought for Chloe. All the women gasp and Chloe puts her free hand to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. "I want to know, Chloe Beale, if you will do me the honor of allowing me to be your wife?"

Tears are streaming down Chloe's face, as well as her mother's and two sisters-in law. Beca swallows and raises her eyebrows at Chloe.

"Yes," Chloe finally says.

Beca takes Chloe's left hand and places the ring on it. She stands and grabs Chloe in a kiss. The entire Beale clan rushes over to the two girls and start hugging. Mrs. Beale grabs Chloe's hand so she can see the ring.

"Beca did good," she says and hugs her daughter.

Everyone starts to quiet down a bit and Chloe says, "Wait. I also have a surprise for Beca."

Everyone stops and looks at her. "I don't know if my heart can take any more of these surprises," Mr. Beale says with a laugh.

Chloe goes over to her seat and comes back over to Beca. She stands before her and holds up her hand. She opens the box and shows an engagement ring and says, "Great minds think alike."

Beca gasps and looks at the ring. "It's beautiful," Beca says.

"Do I have to ask or should I just put the ring on you?," Chloe says with a grin.

Beca thinks about it for a second and says, "The answer is yes so just put it on me already."

Chloe laughs and puts the ring on Beca. She then pulls her into a kiss and the congratulations start all over again.

Everyone finally settles down again and returns to their seats. Beca orders champagne so they can toast their engagement, the expectant mother, and the birthday boy. She ordered ginger ale for the twins and the mother to be.

When the waiter came back around to check on them Mrs. Beale asked for the check. The waiter informed her it was already taken care of. Mrs. Beale frowned and looked around the table. When she looked at Beca, Beca looked away.

"Beca?," she said.

Beca just looked back at her and shrugged her shoulders with a smirk.

"Thank you" her soon to be mother-in-law mouthed.

Beca just grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

The family was ready to leave and Beca had texted her driver that she was ready to be picked up. She then offered a ride to anyone who was going back to the Beales. Everyone had their own transportation and declined Beca's offer. Chloe's brothers and their families all left, leaving Beca, Chloe and her parents. Beca hugged Mr. and Mrs. Beale and said she'd see them back at the house.

Chloe saw the confused looks on her parent's faces and said, "I need to come back and get my luggage. I'm going to stay with Beca at the hotel."

Mrs. Beale's face lit up. "Oh really," she said with a mischievous grin. "Going to do some of your own celebrating are you?"

Beca blushed and Chloe just laughed at her mother. "You know it!," she said with a wide smile.

If it was possible, Beca turned even redder. Chloe just laughed at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Beca was saved from any further embarrassment when her car arrived.

"Do you want to ride back with me or your parents?," she asked Chloe.

"I'll ride with you," Chloe said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Behave," Beca whispered to her. "It's only like a ten minute ride back your parent's house."

Chloe just grinned and said, "Oh what I could do to you in ten minutes."

Beca gulped and opened the door for Chloe to get into the car. She told the driver the plans and gave him the address to Chloe's house and they drove off.

Stacie and Aubrey had dozed off after their sexcapades. Stacie woke first and smiled down at her wife. Aubrey was laying on with her arm across Stacie's stomach and her head on Stacie's chest. Stacie kissed the top of her wife's head and reached for her phone.

Still nothing from Beca. She was sure that Beca was going to propose to Chloe tonight. She put her phone back on the side table. Her movements jostled Aubrey causing her to wake up.

"Hey," Aubrey said. "What time is is?"

"It's almost 10:30," Stacie told her.

Aubrey sat up looking for her phone. "I just checked mine and there's nothing from Beca," Stacie told her.

"Do you think she changed her mind?," Aubrey asked.

"No," Stacie said. "She may have just had different plans. Although the way she was acting I would have sworn she was going to ask her tonight."

Aubrey got up to get a bottle of water and they both put on tanks tops and sleep shorts. There was a soft knock on the door and the two girls looked at each other. They both rushed to the door. Stacie grabbed it and had barely opened it when two hands being held up through the opening. They both squealed.

"Oh my God!," Aubrey screamed. She grabbed both hands and dragged their owners into the room.

Chloe and Beca were beaming at their two best friends.

"Who asked who?," Aubrey said. She then slapped Chloe on the arm and said, "Why didn't you tell me you bought an engagement ring for Beca?"

Chloe grinned and said, "I had just gotten it the day before she came home from her tour and then everything blew up."

"I asked her first," Beca said. She then told them how they each proposed.

Stacie grabbed Beca in a hug and Aubrey did the same to Chloe.

"Why don't we go down to the hotel bar and have a celebratory drink?," Stacie suggested.

Beca looked at Chloe and knew that she was about to decline. "That sounds like a good idea," Beca said quickly. "The party tomorrow will take up all day so this may be the only time we can do it."

Chloe really wanted to get Beca alone in her room but agreed with what Beca said. "Let's go then," she says leading the way out the door.

"We'll get dressed and meet you down at the bar in 10 minutes," Aubrey said as Beca and Chloe headed out the door.

Chloe found a table and the couple sat down to wait for their friends. In true Aubrey Posen fashion, she and Stacie were there in 10 minutes. Beca went up to the bar to get their drinks. When she got back to the table Aubrey and Chloe had already started talking wedding plans. Beca just shook her head and smiled at her fiance.

She turned to Stacie and said, "You're my best friend, Stacie. I'd love it if you would be my maid of honor."

Stacie reached over and hugged Beca. "I'd be honored, Becs," she said with tears in her eyes.

One drink turned into a couple and Chloe was getting very touchy feely with Beca. She leaned over and whispered to Beca, "Do you want me to sit here and tell you all the things I'm going to do to you tonight, or do you want me to take you upstairs and show you?"

Beca blushed and Stacie noticed. "I think we should call it a night before we have to use a hose on these two," she said with a laugh.

Beca turned even redder and Chloe jumped up, held her hand out to Beca and said, "Let's go, babe!"

"Ten bucks says they don't make it to their room before they're all over each other," Aubrey whispers to Stacie.

Stacie laughs and says, "You're on."

They follow the newly engaged couple to the elevators. Beca keeps a tight hold on Chloe's hand, knowing it's the only way Chloe will keep her hands to herself until they get to their room. The elevator arrives and the four girls get on. Chloe stands sideways next to Beca and places her other hand on their joined hands. She really just wants to push Beca up against the elevator wall and have her way with her.

Stacie and Aubrey just stand back smiling and trying not to laugh at the effort the two girls were making to keep their hands off each other. The elevator finally reaches Beca and Chloe's floor. As soon as the doors open, Chloe is dragging Beca off and down the hall. "See you guys tomorrow," Beca says over her shoulder.

Stacie steps slightly out of the elevator and watches as the two girls hurry down the hall to their room. The finally get there and she sees Beca fumble with the key before getting the door open and the two disappearing inside. She steps back into the elevator laughing and says, "You owe me ten bucks. They actually made it all the way to their room without stopping."

They both laughed and continued on to their room.

* * *

 **How do you like it so far?** **Next chapter will be the "surprise" party because I just want to keep the fluff and feels going. I may add a bit of angst but no frets, my pets, I am a BeChloe fanatic after all. Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank everyone for the favs/follows and reviews. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

It was 7:00 am and Beca was awake while Chloe was still sleeping soundly. Beca looked down at her fiance and smiled. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek. Chloe hummed in her sleep but did not wake up. Beca then placed a kiss on Chloe's neck. And then another. And another. A small smile came to Chloe's lips but she still did not wake up.

"Chloe?," Beca whispered in her ear. "Baby, we need to get up. We need to get ready and have breakfast with Stacie and Aubrey. Then we have to be at your mom's to help set up for the party."

Chloe moved a little and said "Mkay." She stretched and rolled over to face Beca. She kissed Beca on the lips and smiled.

"How's my fiance this morning," Chloe asked.

"There isn't a word in the English language that can describe how I'm feeling right now," Beca said.

"You're such a dork," Chloe says with a laugh.

"I love you, too," Beca says giving Chloe another kiss.

Beca gets up and gets some clothes. "I'm going to go shower," she tells Chloe and heads into the bathroom.

Chloe lays there for a moment. She suddenly grins and hops out of bed to join her fiance in the shower.

Stacie and Aubrey are already seated in the hotel restaurant drinking coffee when Beca and Chloe finally make their way to join them. The couple walk in hand-in-hand with smiles on their faces.

"Looks like someone's been doing some morning celebrating," Stacie says with a laugh.

"Shut up," Beca says blushing.

Chloe kisses her on the cheek and says, "Can you blame me? My fiance is hot."

The girls all laugh as Beca gets even redder. They order their food. They talk more about the wedding and when they are done eating Beca calls for her car.

The four girls arrive at the Beale home at 9:30. Mrs. Beale is supervising the placement of the rented tables and chairs when the girls arrive.

"Oh good," she says. "You're here. Beca can you set up the music area? Aubrey would you go inside and bring out all the paper goods? I have plates, cups, napkins, and utensils. Stacie can you get Cal and help bring out the coolers and set them around the patio? Charlie will be here later with the ice. Chloe, honey, I need to you go to _Anna's_ and pick up the cake."

The girls all fan out to take care of their assigned duties.

Chloe gets the cake and returns to help finish setting up and decorating for the party. Last minute touches are being taken care of when the doorbell rings and the guests start arriving. The final guest arrives at 3:15.

At 3:25 Mrs Beale gathers everyone together inside the house. "I just got a text from Dan saying they'll be here in 5 minutes," Mrs. Beale tells the assembled crowd.

Everyone is murmuring with excitement. Beca leans in to whisper to Chloe, "I'm moving up front. I want to get a picture of Papa B's "surprise" face when he gets here."

Chloe laughed and slapped Beca's arm. "Behave and don't ruin it for everyone else."

Beca moves away and gets in front of the group. She pulls out her phone. Just then they hear keys in the door. As soon as Mr. Beale walks in everyone yells "Surprise."

Beca had to laugh because Papa B actually did look surprised. She got a picture of his reaction and ran over to show it to Chloe.

The party is in full swing and everybody is having a good time. Beca is doing her DJ thing and playing music. Aubrey is talking to Chloe and Stacie when she looks over and sees a girl, a really pretty girl, all up in Beca's space. She frowns.

"Looks like Beca is up to her old tricks," she whispers to Stacie.

Stacie looks confused and turns to see what Aubrey is looking at. "Aubrey, don't," Stacie warns.

"Don't what?," Aubrey says. "Point out to Chloe how her fiance is being hit on and looks to be encouraging it."

"What are you two whispering about?," Chloe asks.

"That!," Aubrey says pointing toward Beca.

"What?," Chloe asks looking at where Aubrey has pointed.

"Beca is over there flirting with that girl," Aubrey says. "She's whispering in her ear and the girl is eating it up. They're probably making plans to hook up later. She doesn't seem to care that she's engaged. She's blatantly flirting with that girl in front of everyone. At your father's birthday party. I can't believe Beca sometimes. I mean granted she's hot, but she's also engaged. She should be shutting these girls down immediately."

Chloe looks uncertain for a moment. She shakes off the thought that Aubrey has planted in her head. She trusts Beca with all her heart.

Stacie turns to Aubrey and says, "You promised you were going to stop filling Choe's head with ideas about Beca cheating." Stacie shakes her head at Aubrey. "I am ashamed of you right now," she says.

"Stacie's right, Brey," Chloe says looking at Aubrey. "We both made promises and I am not going to let you make me break mine. Get over it already. I trust Beca and I'm not going to let you mess with my head anymore. I love you dearly, but if you insist on continuing this behavior, we are done."

Chloe turns and walks over to Beca.

"Hey, babe," Beca says giving Chloe a kiss on the cheek. "Candy this is my fiance, Chloe. Candy and I went to elementary school together. Small world, huh?"

"It's very nice to meet you, Candy," Stacie said. "It is a small world. How do you know my dad?"

"Nice to meet you, too," Candy says to Chloe. "My husband's father knows your dad. We're in town for a few days and he invited us to come with him."

"I'm glad you're here," Chloe says sincerely. "The more the merrier."

"It's a great party," Candy said. "I was just telling Beca how much I'm loving her music."

"She is talented," Chloe says. "Candy, I don't want to be rude but I need to talk to Beca about something privately. Would you excuse us?"

"No worries," Candy replies. "I should probably go find my husband. I'll see you guys before we leave."

Chloe takes Beca by the hand and they walk out to the front porch.

"I just wanted to give you a head's up that Aubrey is back to being Aubrey," Chloe told Beca. "She made sure to point out that you and Candy were being "flirtatious," and that you were probably planning a hookup a later."

"Fuck!," Beca says. "What the hell is her problem? She said she was going to lay off."

"Don't worry, it didn't work. I told her I trusted you and if she was going to continue this behavior, after promising to stop, that she and I were done as friends," Chloe told her.

Beca's jaw dropped. "You really said that to her?," Beca asked genuinely surprised.

"Yes," Chloe said. "I admit that for a brief moment she almost convinced me you were doing something wrong. BUT, I do trust you and the thought went right out of my head. I love you, Beca. And I know you love me. I'm not going to mess this up by accusing you of something that I know you're not doing."

Beca smiles and pulls Chloe in for a kiss. "I love you, too."

"Good," Chloe says. "Because I am kind of looking forward to marrying you. Oh, and my best friend thinks you're hot," Chloe says with a cheesy grin.

"Oh my God," Beca said laughing. Beca starts kissing Chloe and they are having mini makeout session when they hear someone clear their throat. The two girls turn to see a smirking Stacie and a chastised looking Aubrey.

"Beca," Aubrey starts. "I'm sorry for being such a continuous bitch toward you. I don't know what's wrong with me. I saw you and that girl laughing and talking and I just went into protective best friend mode. I know I've promised this already, but I promise that I will try harder. I do trust you. I guess I just don't trust everyone else. Can you please give me another chance even though I probably don't deserve it?."

"Plus," Stacie says looking at Beca, "my wife thinks you're hot."

"She knows," Chloe said with a grin. "I told her."

Chloe and Stacie both laugh at the look on Aubrey's face.

"I can't believe you two told her that," Aubrey says looking a little pale.

"Okay, Posen," Beca says with a grin. "I forgive you and will give you another chance. But, I'm only doing it because you think I'm hot."

Beca, Stacie, and Chloe start laughing at the look on Aubrey's face.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Aubrey says.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed a little drama with you dose of fluff. Until next time Pitches!**


End file.
